A Bards Day
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots. All stories are Harry/Draco! Any stories rating NC-17 will NOT be posted. Look on my LJ. The stories themselves are complete but more will continue be added as they are made so watch out! R&R! !UPDATE! I'm removing the Christmas stories from 2011 and posting them as a collection of Christmas stories like previously seen.
1. Standing at the Edge

**Title:** Standing at the Edge  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Team:<strong> Aurors  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Characterspairings:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>Challenge 235: Winter  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> I haven't been in the mood for writing recently (moving, etc.) so to give myself a little kick and to make sure I don't lose anything I wanted to see if I could do this little challenge. I think it turned out pretty well, the ending could have gone three way's but I decided to go with whichever one the coin toss said to go with... I wasn't feeling picky tonight, lol.

**Standing at the Edge  
>By: <strong>TwilightKitsune1-REBORN

Harry stood as the frigid winds of winter blew against his cheeks. His mind was so riddled with thoughts and contradictions he felt lost inside, and none seemed able to ground themselves.

Taking a breath Harry looked out into the horizon as snow sparkled in the now gleaming sun making diamonds appear on the ground. "Why am I so scared of this?" Harry whispered to himself as his hands tightened instinctively.

Hands covered his eyes "It's easier if you don't look so far." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I have a question then."

"What?"

"Draco, will you live with me?"


	2. Just Beyond this Door

**Title:** Just Beyond this Door  
><strong>Author: <strong>TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Team:<strong> Aurors  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Characterspairings:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Challenge 238: Everything  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> This one was a little more difficult and I really, really wanted to keep going but thankfully I stayed in the 100 word marker... I'm just hoping I got enough through on it... ::nervous looks:: This is a prompt from dracoharry100.

**Just Beyond this Door**  
><strong>By:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN

Everything he had hoped for, dreamed of, was beyond the door that stood in front of him. All he had to do was turn the knob… That was it, but it seemed so difficult now, like a dream. Draco took a breath to calm his nerves. Maybe he was just working himself up for nothing. Maybe he was just driving himself mad for nothing.

It was just a door after all. What lay beyond was everything he had come to know he realized. _Harry_.

"Just a door." He whispered to the empty hall as he grabbed hold of the doorknob.


	3. I'll Be Waiting

Title: I'll be waiting  
>Author: TwilightKitsune1- REBORN<br>Team: Aurors  
>Word count: 100<br>Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
>Challenge: Challenge #244: Hunger<br>Authors Notes: Soo I've been at work on a story that popped out of nowhere and I suddenly realized, **I've been away from Harry and Draco for far too long** D= So here's a short little bit, because I couldn't have asked for a better challenge! ^.^ This is a prompt for dracoharry100

**X.x.X.x.X**

Maybe it was a desire that drove him, a growing ache from the hunger that Draco made him crave but Harry found himself stumbling as though he were a drunk man through darkened hallways with his hands outstretched grasping the walls.

He'd find the room... He'd find his Draco there he knew and maybe this ache would subside. He felt as though he were a man gone crazy from this, for _him_.

As the door slide open Draco laid there as though waiting, a smile on his lips, his eyes beseeching the touches to come. They were both hungry tonight.


	4. You Make My House a Home

**Title:** You Make My House a Home  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Team:<strong> Aurors  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Characterspairings:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> 271: Redecorating  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> I've been away from writing for such a long time (life likes to kick my butt but I don't stay down for long MWAHAHAHAA), but just like riding a bike I hopped back on the most recent challenge just to get back into the swing of things... Plus I just **really** missed this pairing ;D I'm not too sure how this story came out, seeing as how it's Saturday already and I wanted to pump this challenge out before the next one cropped up... Here's hoping you guys like it!  
>Oh and again I'm really sorry for such the long absence!<p>

"**You Make My House a Home"**

These halls that had once seemed so devoid of anything were suddenly brimming with life. Always they had been manicured to the finest detail, cold and calculated... but that had been his way and he'd been alright with that.

However that had been the time before Harry.

As Draco opened the door on yet another one of Harry's "projects", he saw that ridiculous smile of Harry's that was only meant for him, or things needed moving... And honestly standing there Draco knew there wasn't anything to think about...

Who could go back to manicured halls, a life devoid of happiness?

_The End_


	5. For You

**Title:** For You  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Team:<strong> Aurors  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Characterspairings:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> 277: Choice  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Finally I got this challenge done! I've been playing around with this idea for a little while and I kept making it **WAY** to long : But I got it down to 100 words! Annd kept the jest of the story intact! Wootness ::dances:: I'm just hoping you guys like it cause this challenge was a toughie and I really, really, realllllly wanted to make it longer lol. Challenge done for Harrydraco100

**For You**

So many things had always been out of his control in life, never truly his decision in the end... Had he known back then paths had been lain out for him? He had been directed towards what in the end he turned from. Hated. Part of him still resented those that had thrown him down those paths.

It was his lack of convictions to _their_ causes that lead him to _his_ real choice...

As Draco lay in the bed covered only by a thin sheet he glanced over to Harry. Yes he was truly happy after everything he'd turned from.

_The End_


	6. Harry and His Snitch

**Title:** Harry and His Snitch  
><strong>Author:<strong> TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
><strong>Team:<strong> Aurors  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Characterspairings:** Harry/Draco  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> Challenge 318: Snitch  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any characters, places, etc. found in this story. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> I felt like it was time to listen to my dust bunnies since they are making plans for doing a Halloween fic. Excitement! Hope you guys like this little bit of Snitch chasing memories~ :)

**Harry and His Snitch**

Draco could see it in his mind's eye as he watched them swoop and swirl, turn and dive. He saw the object Harry chased so desperately and silently he wished it was him.

They lived two completely different lives, Draco knew but still he didn't have to accept it. This hadn't been something _he_ wanted… Then in a flash it was all over, the snitch was caught and the crowd cheered. Harry had won.

"What are you thinking about Draco?" Harry whispered taking Draco's hand.

"Nothing… You know you're really brilliant at Quidditch." Draco laughed tugging Harry into a kiss.

_The End_


End file.
